Pretending Hate
by Mii-ChanChan
Summary: Why it looks like Ranma and Akane hate each other. Ranma and Akane's POV. Also Anymousse's POV. Story better than summary.Started as a one-shot of RA, but is now a 2 chapter story.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Not mine… But I own him in my dreams, Muwahaha

**Disclaimer: Not mine… But I own him in my dreams, Muwahaha!**

'_Italic' is Akane's POV_

'**Bold' is Ranma's POV**

_**Pretending Hate:**_

_**Akane**__**:**_

'_I hate him, I hate him, I HATE HIM! Ooh gomen, I'm Akane Tendo and I was talking about m__y baka-iinazuke, Ranma Saotome._

_Why I'm mad at him? I'll tell you why!_

_We were getting along for once. He didn't insult me all day long and I didn't mallet him once. And then "Nihao, Shampoo here!" happened. And then he insulted me! So, I malleted him, because I have to let him know that it's wrong to insult me! I don't even know why he always insults me._

_Maybe it's a reflex, like my "Hentai"._

_Maybe it's his way of fighting the engagement. He doesn't like other people making decisions for him, and neither do I._

_Maybe it's his way of showing that he cares for me. I'm the only fiancée he cares to insult._

_Or maybe he just hates me and wan__ts to make sure that I know it._

_I think that the last one is the most likely. It's the most likely because I'm just an annoying otemba. He only stays here because of his damned honour. He only stays my iinazuke because he doesn't want to stain his family honour, or what's left of it after all of his fathers schemes._

_And that's why I hate him. I hate him because he hates me. I hate him because he saves and protects me when I can do that on my own. I even hate him because he saves and protects me when I can't do that on my own._

_But most of all, I hate him because I love hem. And he doesn't love me._

_I can admit that I love him now. It's obvious after Saffron. He knows I came back for him._

_But he hates me, so I'll keep pretending that I hate him too._

_**Ranma:**_

'**That kawaiikune otemba! She's so uncute, uncute, UNCUTE! Oh gomen, I'm "the legendary" Ranma Saotome and I was talking about my tomboy iinazuke, Akane Tendo. We were getting along pretty good, till Shampoo came. And then Akane malleted me to the other side of Tokyo. Maybe it was because I insulted her when I was trying to get Shampoo offa me. But she knows that I don't mean it, right?**

**I don't think she's uncute at all. She's very kawaii when she's mad and just plain beautiful the rest of the time. She grew out of the tomboy part and she sure ain't unsexy.**

**And she knows that! Why does she think that all the guys in school want to date her?**

**So I don't really know why she always mallets me.**

**Maybe it's her way of saying that she doesn't want her father to make decisions for her. I hate it like hell ****that my Oyaji always makes decisions for me.**

**Maybe it's because she really thinks that I mean it when I insult her. But that ain't likely. I mean, how clueless can she be? Besides the**** Ryouga/P-Chan thing.**

**Or maybe she just hates me.**

**I'm 99 Procent**** sure that it's the last one. Who could love me, when I turn into a freakin' girl! And I hate her for that! I hate it that she hates me. I hate it when she's acting all nice and selfless.**

**And I hate that I fell in love with her because of that.**

**I know that I love her. It was undeniable after Saffron. And she knows that I love her, but she hates me!**

**And that's why I'll keep pretending that I hate her too.**

**A.N.: There's a first time for everything and this is my first fanfic in English and the first one of Ranma and the first one that I ever put on the internet. So bear with me and please REVIEW Begs on knees**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Not mine, but hers

**Disclaimer: Not mine, but hers. #****Hits herself# Why can't I think of something that great..**

_**This is dedicated to a person I met on DA. Ms-zhang, thanks for making me believe in myself and dedicating your fanfic to me. #Glomps ms-zhang#**_

_**Pretending Hate**_

'Why won't they see that they are perfect for each other? Baka's.. Oops, did I really think that? I have to watch what I start to think, because the cursing is getting to me.

It's true though. They're both just too stubborn and prideful for their own good. Their pride prevents them from seeing what the other does for him/her.

Like how Ranma always comes to Akane's rescue, even when the other fiancées are in danger too. Like at Toma's island, for example. Every girl there was in danger, but Ranma only thought of saving Akane. He even blew up his cure for her.

And Akane always risks her life for Ranma. Like the painful Saffron incident. She turned into a doll and even then did she protect him from the flames of Saffron. She almost… died, because she wanted to protect Ranma.

But they don't want to see the feelings of the other. They don't want to open themselves up, because they are afraid to be rejected. And they are both afraid to get hurt. Their pride won't be able to handle a blow like that either.

But if they would put down their guard just a little bit, they would truly see the other. They would see the glances the other sneaks while they think no one is looking. They don't know that almost everyone sees it, except those too and the fiancées and suitors.

I have to make sure that they see the other, that they see the love between them. I just have to get Nabiki to help me, I'll make her even if she doesn't want to. Oh my, I'm starting to sound like Nabiki.'

**A.N.: Soo, here is the 2****nd**** and probably last chapter of this story. Sorry that it took so long, but school just started again -.-'' And I was pretty busy… I'm making another story of how … and Nabiki get Ranma and Akane together.**

**Can you guess who was the person that I used the point of view from? A cookie for the first one that can guess it xD. But you can't participate Chiko-Chan :P.**


End file.
